Pero quisiera que fuese amor
by usagi moonie
Summary: Seiya se enamora de su diseñadora gráfica, ella termina enamorándose de él, pero hay un pequeño problema. Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Chapter 1

**PERO QUISIERA QUE FUESE AMOR**

"_Perdona si estoy aquí"_

Me encontraba afuera de su casa por última vez, esto ya no podía seguir así; en mi interior todo me gritaba que hiciera lo contrario, que no me alejara de ella, porque de lo contrario moriría lentamente, pero una microscópica parte de mi razón decía: Negativo. Si no la olvidas podrías destruir su vida para siempre, y eso jamás estuvo en mis planes. Pero cuando estaba con ella todo parecía tan fácil, nada existía a nuestro alrededor, más que nuestras almas fusionándose. Incluso el placer físico quedaba en segundo plano, era insignificante. Pero en cuanto me iba de su lado, la realidad volvía a la esencia de mis pensamientos, los cuales me decían que estaba llevándola al final de un mirador del que obviamente caería, y yo también, pero realmente no me importaba lo que sucediera conmigo, ella era mucho más importante.

Conocí a bombón hace un año, y cuando la vi supe que ella era la mujer que estaba buscando, ella trabaja en la disquera donde yo me desempeño como cantante, y ella es la diseñadora gráfica de mis discos y de los de mis colegas.

Mi productor me la presentó porque yo acababa de firmar contrato con ellos por un álbum, me había cambiado de casa disquera porque en la anterior no aprovechaban mi talento.

Comencé a convivir con ella por razones de trabajo exclusivamente, pero lo que sentí fue amor a primera vista, jamás me había enamorado, irónico, porque yo hacía canciones para enamorar.

Mi amor por ella creció en poco tiempo, pero en una de esas pequeñas pláticas en el trabajo me dijo que estaba casada. Yo no estaba preparado para escuchar eso, no había pensado en eso, una estupidez, una patética estupidez, porque debí preguntarle eso desde un principio y simplemente actué como un novato, no me había enamorado pero si había tenido unas cuantas parejas en el pasado.

Sin embargo, sí, si era un novato, ese día lloré en mi habitación como un niño reprobado en matemáticas.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto cuando llegué a su puerta, y no respondía, sabía que estaba despierta porque lo había leído.

"_Ya son las tres _

_Él no está_

_Lo sé que a esta hora_

_No vendrá_

_Vamos a hablar_

_Ven y ábreme"_

La convencí, me contesto que abriría enseguida. Eran las tres de la madrugada, siempre la visitaba a esas horas cuando a su marido le tocaba guardia en el hospital, él era médico neurólogo, así que a veces con suerte tenía una emergencia y yo aprovechaba para verla.

—Gracias por dejarme pasar bombón, necesito que hablemos…

—Así es, Seiya yo… yo ya no puedo seguir con esto, ya no puedo seguir engañándolo, pero tampoco quiero dejarte… te amo.

—Lo sé, por eso vine a verte— Le dije mientras acunaba mis manos en su rostro, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos de cielo, y yo me dedique a secarlas.

—Todo el tiempo me pregunta si me pasa algo, él me ama, y no quiero defraudarlo más.

—Bombón, sabes que lo entiendo, siempre he estado consciente de nuestra situación, no es nuestra culpa, sólo pasó, lo que sentimos es algo profundo, no es sólo lujuria pasajera. Está mal lo sé, pero en este momento sólo dediquémonos a amarnos, ya que no sabemos lo que pasará después.—La guie hasta su sofá y nos sentamos, la abracé de forma tierna y ella se acomodó en mi pecho, besando de a poco mi cuello, mi manzana de adán y mi esternón.

—Tu corazón me tranquiliza, siento una paz tan grande Seiya, tu respiración me hace sentir mejor, sólo abrázame así y no pensemos en nuestros problemas en este momento.

—Ok, pero déjame besarte también— Ella asintió, la tomé de su cabeza y la acerqué a mi aspirando su aroma primero para después comenzar a probar su dulce boca, profundice el beso y moví mis labios de lado a lado sintiendo el aire que exhalaba y escuchando el sonido arrullador del mismo, mi corazón estaba por estallar por tanta ternura, y sorpresivamente comencé a llorar mientras la besaba, mis sollozos eran desesperados, mis sentimientos escaparon por completo de mi corazón, no podía evitarlo y mucho menos frenarlo. Lo único que logré fue contagiarle mi llanto, ella es demasiado sentimental, irónico, porque yo comencé a sucumbir ante el llanto primero que ella.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Hola, aquí reportándome, puesto que ya casi es SAN VALENTÍN, así que decidí escribir algo de mi pareja favorita, Seiya y Serena. Hace un año hice mi primer one shot, y hasta ahora ha tenido una buena cantidad de lecturas, más de 1500, cuando pensé que tendría si al caso unas 50 y para mí era bastante, gracias a todos por leerme, es precioso para mí que lo hagan.

Y bueno, esto es un song fic, es una canción que lleva el mismo título de este fic, es de mi cantante y compositor favorito, el italiano Nek, la adaptación es de un youtuber que se llama MariioNek, ya que la canción está en italiano, aquí dejo el link watch?v=qDOTQ7MMP0w

Si gustan pueden ir a escucharla para enterarse de cómo va a seguir este song fic, pero claro que yo le pongo mis ideas, eso sí, estará terminado para el día de San Valentín.

Saluditos y espero les guste, acepto sugerencias, sería genial para mí leer sus opiniones, no acostumbro a pedir comentarios, no me gusta realmente, así que no hay problema si no me dejan los famosos reviews.

Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"_No es por él_

_Ni es por los dos_

_Para ser honesto yo me voy_

_Nunca quisiera hacerte mal"_

Y ambos lloramos mientras ladeábamos nuestras cabezas, fundidos en un beso tierno, dulce y sin malicia.

Decidí darle fin a ese momento tan maravilloso para poder consolarla.

—Bombón, ya no llores— Musité, apenas y tenía la capacidad de hablarle.

—Es que presiento… presiento que esta será la última, no, estoy segura que será la última vez que estemos juntos— Me dijo sollozando.

—Lo sé, pero si tú quieres, puede haber alguna otra oportunidad. Es más, no puedo conformarme con que esta sea la última vez, yo puedo hablar con él y tal vez esto se solucione.—Le expresé mientras le acariciaba su fleco y los dos bombones dorados que adornan su cabello.

—No lo creo, ya no hay forma de que esto cambie.—Me dijo esto totalmente angustiada.

—Sé que te sientes culpable, es tu esposo ante todo, juraste amarlo y serle fiel, y sé que es normal si aún sientes algo por él, no es como si de la noche a la mañana podrías olvidarlo.

—No Seiya, no es por él, es por otra razón— Mi corazón comenzó a latir lento y fuerte cuando ella llevó su mano derecha a su vientre, creo que de hecho dejé de parpadear, comencé a emocionarme tanto que me levanté del sofá de un brinco, quedé completamente estático, sin saber que decir.

—Estoy… embarazada, pero no es tuyo sino de él.— Y comenzó a llorar, mientras que en mi interior algo se rompió, como si corazón cayera en mi estómago, de pronto me sentí mareado, mi respiración estaba totalmente agitada. Me había ilusionado mucho

—¿Estas segura?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Alrededor de siete semanas.— Estaba completamente sonrojada y sus lágrimas se delizaban en sus mejillas.

—Casi dos meses, y yo estuve fuera de la ciudad tres meses. Coincide con tu aniversario de bodas.—Todo en mi volvió a romperse y mezclarse como si fuera una licuadora. Sentía celos, culpa, dolor, resignación, falsas esperanzas, aunque suene incongruente y que naturalmente esos sentimientos son como el agua y el aceite.

—No es por él ni por nosotros, es por mi bebé que tenemos que terminar. Lo lamento tanto, es que ese día… bueno… era nuestro aniversario y él se comportó diferente conmigo, fue menos frío y apático. Y necesitaba disimular el hecho de que ya no lo amo, tenía miedo de que pudiera sospechar, y creo que olvidé tomar una de mis píldoras porque cuando me tomé la última no coincidía el día, fue un descuido muy grave de mi parte.

—Entiendo bombón, esas cosas pasan, bueno al menos es de él, porque entonces la situación sería peor. Lo mejor es que terminemos hoy mismo con nuestra relación, tienes razón y es mejor así. Me iré lejos, lo único importante es tu felicidad.

"_Él comprenderá_

_Tarde o después"_

—Pero… que haré sin ti, te amo, y sé que no podré ser feliz con él, ya nada es igual en nuestro matrimonio, de hecho ya estaba roto desde antes de conocerte, y la llegada de mi bebé no va a cambiar nada, lo siento en mi corazón.

Y no podré ocultar mi falta por tanto tiempo, mi conciencia me delatará tarde o temprano… tengo mucho miedo Seiya, tengo miedo de su reacción, se portará más frío y distante de lo que ya es.

—No temas mi dulce bombón, yo hablaré con él y entenderá, te lo prometo, me responsabilizaré, le diré que tú no eres culpable de nada y la prueba está en que él es el padre de tu bebé y no yo.—Y la estreché en mis brazos fuertemente, y la acompañé en su llanto nuevamente.

"_Pero quisiera que fuese amor_

_Sin ningún rencor entre los dos_

_De ti he aprendido tantas cosas"_

—No sabes cómo me gustaría que esto fuera amor, es decir, lo es porque te amo con todo mi ser, pero quisiera que esto fuera libre y real, que nadie estuviera en medio de nosotros dos.—Le dije a bombón cuando me sentí más calmado.

—Yo también, porque esto que sentimos es como una fantasía porque no podemos estar juntos, lo sé de sobra pero no puedo evitarlo.—Me respondió sollozando.

—Te ayudaré a solucionar esto mi dulce bombón, no te dejaré sola, y ya verás que no quedará en tu esposo ningún rencor para contigo. Tal vez a mí me odie y me deje eunuco, pero no importa, porque de todos modos mi corazón es sólo tuyo.— Y comenzó a reír entre lágrimas por mi comentario, adoraba verla sonreír, se veía más hermosa todavía. Esa era mi meta, que ella sonriera siempre.

—Lo sé, y jamás dudaría de ti. Gracias a ti he aprendido mucho, a ser más segura de mi misma y a ser mejor cada día.— Eso me hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—También he aprendido mucho de ti bombón, aprendí a amar, y gracias a ti puedo componer mis canciones sintiendo con el corazón y no sólo porque las palabras salen de mi cabeza como antes lo hacía.— Ella no dejaba de mirarme, y no pude más, la volví a besar y con mayor intensidad, sus manos no paraban de acariciar mi nuca y mi espalda. Por mi parte, también comencé a acariciar su frágil espalda. Mis sentidos estaban completamente al pendiente de ella, y de un momento a otro decidí recostarla lentamente en el sofá y me coloqué encima de ella.

Podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón, dejé un momento su boca y besé sus mejillas sonrojadas y su blanco cuello…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Hola de nueva cuenta, aquí con el segundo capítulo de este songfic, amo tanto esta pareja que en una hora logré escribirlo, normalmente para mí es difícil escribir un capítulo por muy cortito que sea, pero tratándose de ellos las palabras fluyen en mi mente. Ojalá y les guste mucho.

Quiero aclarar que no estoy de acuerdo con la infidelidad, simplemente me gusta mucho esta canción y pues así como yo la digiero o ese es el significado que tiene para mí, que habla de una pareja que se ama pero ella ya tiene en su vida a alguien más, pero no es que esté a favor de la infidelidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"_¿A quién le diré cosas que_

_Sólo tienen sentido para nosotros?_

_¿A quién le daré un apodo_

_Que tanto te emocionó?_

_¿Qué pasará _

_Más tarde?_

_Una chica que tiene algo de ti_

_Y voy a salir_

_Y la escucharé_

_Preguntándome, ¿Y ésta quién es?_

_Pero quisiera que fuese amor_

_O más cariño entre tú y yo_

_Nunca más podré entrar por esa puerta_

_Esperando volverte a ver"_

No deseaba dejar de besar su blanco cuello y aspirar el delicioso aroma que despedía, pero ella buscaba mi boca, me detuve y pude sentir su cálida respiración en mi cara, continué dando besos cortos en sus labios, muchos en realidad, que terminaban haciendo ese sonido característico (besos tronaditos).

Instintivamente mi cuerpo comenzó a frotar el suyo, en ese momento ella hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia, como si algo la lastimara, entonces recordé que en mi chaqueta traía un objeto guardado, era un regalo para ella, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Lo siento— Le dije mientras me incorporaba y le di mi mano para ayudarla a sentarse, metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué la cajita roja de seda que contenía unos aretes en forma de luna creciente con una estrella en medio.

—¿Qué es?— Me preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es un regalo que te traje de mi viaje, hace dos días que quería entregártelo pero ya está en tus manos, ábrelo bombón.

—Wow, son hermosos, sí que sabes mis gustos, gracias Seiya, los usaré siempre.

—Me hubiera gustado darte un anillo, pero eso no puede ser.

—Ven Seiya.— Me dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome a la habitación de huéspedes, una parte de mi quería negarse pero también sabía que esa sería mi última oportunidad para estar con ella, además, ya había pasado una hora desde mi llegada, pero para mí era como si hubiera pasado un minuto.

Yo conocía muy bien esa habitación, me recosté en la cama, estiré mis piernas y las crucé, le pedí que se acostara a mi lado y coloqué mi brazo debajo de su cabeza.

—Bombón, mi dulce bombón, ¿A quién le llamaré así?, me es imposible creer que ya no podré verte, abrazarte y hacerte reír, ya no volveré a entrar por esa puerta; te voy a perder, pero nunca voy a olvidarte— Le mencioné con toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme tranquilo y no hacerla llorar.

—Tendrás que rehacer tu vida, te será fácil, ya sabes, por tu fama; quiero que seas feliz. —Me respondió muy bajito.

—Haré lo posible pero nunca encontraré a alguien como tú, ni tampoco podré llamarle bombón o cualquier otro apodo cariñoso.

"_Como cada vez que sentirás_

_Y tener relaciones mientras hablamos_

_Con tus manos entre las mías_

_Esta noche con ese vestido transparente_

_Eres bellísima_

_Yo no pienso irme de aquí_

_Para mí que difícil es"_

—Te amo Seiya— Entonces ella me besó tiernamente, ni siquiera pude devolverle el gesto, y comencé a responder ese beso, la tomé de su pequeña cintura y la puse encima de mí. Mi piel se erizaba al punto de sentir escalofríos y decidí besarla de una forma más apasionada e introduje mi lengua para sentir la suya, sin avisar ella atrapó la mía y comenzó a succionarla deliciosamente, mi espalda se arqueó ante el estímulo, le subí el vestido para acariciar su piel tan cálida.

La bajé al colchón para poder desnudarnos, la acomodé de lado con cuidado y me coloqué detrás de ella. Acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos la curva pronunciada de su cintura, le provocaba cosquillas y comenzó a reír, mientras tanto yo lamía su nuca y entre risas soltó un gemido y los poros de su piel de su hermosa piel se erizaron, seguí paseando mis dedos por su cintura, y mi otro brazo estaba debajo de sus costillas, con mi mano que estaba cerca de su pecho rocé por inercia uno de sus pezones y se puso duro ante el contacto, gemimos al mismo tiempo y la estreché con más fuerza.

Terminé mi viaje por su cintura y me desvié hacia su zona íntima para acariciarla en forma circular, al mismo tiempo acariciaba su senos. Ella estiraba su cuerpo debido al placer, colocó una de sus manos hacia atrás para rodear mi miembro para darme placer a mí también.

Decidí ponerme de frente a ella para que no se cansara, y continuamos explorando nuestros cuerpos. Bajé mi cabeza hacia sus senos y con mucho cuidado y muy despacio los succioné, debido a su embarazo estaba muy sensible y no quería que le doliera. Ella me jalaba de la espalda y entendí que quería que subiera a su cuerpo. Lo pensé un momento, y decidí hacerlo tratando de soportar todo mi peso en mis brazos, despacio entré en ella y sentimos que nos volveríamos locos.

Abrazó mi espalda y sus manos acariciaban mis omóplatos siguiendo mi ritmo, haciendo esto con cada músculo de mi espalda y brazos. Nuestros gemidos eran cada vez más lujuriosos. Me detuve un momento y bajé sus manos para entrelazarlas sus dedos con los míos. Con mi respiración entrecortada comencé a susurrar en su oído.

—Te amo bombón, disfrútalo tanto como yo.

—Yo también— Me dijo con su voz quebrada.

—Shhh, no pienses en cosas tristes ahorita, hagamos de cuenta que todo está bien, olvidemos nuestros problemas un momento.

—Está bien, te amo Seiya, para siempre.

—Para siempre bombón. Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

—Prométeme que me escribirás muchas canciones, siempre encontraré la manera de escuchar tu música.

—Te lo prometo, eres mi musa, pero prométeme tú a mí que no llorarás cuando las escuches ni te pondrás triste, si lo haces sé que lo percibiré y tal vez no pueda componer más.

—Aprenderé a ser fuerte, te lo prometo.

Así continuamos comunicándonos y haciendo el amor al mismo tiempo, de repente nos quedamos en silencio cuando sentimos el clímax cerca, cerramos los ojos sintiendo nuestro pulso acelerado.

Nos acomodamos dentro del edredón y ella empezó a dormitar, la acerqué a mi pecho para abrazarla y la dejé descansar, yo decidí quedarme despierto para vigilar su sueño, no sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría ahí con ella, de lo que si estaba seguro es que se estaba agotando, tenía que irme antes del amanecer.

Por momentos la escuché sollozar en su sueño, y comencé a arrullarla y a musitarle que estaba a su lado, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"_Quisiera poder ir a saludarte_

_Decirte "nos vemos"_

_y en cambio no_

_no abrazarte y no hablarte_

_y no mirarte nunca así_

_Cuando la noche se aproxima_

_si no te gusta_

_no le digas sí_

_y piensa en mí"_

"_Piénsame"_

Miré mi reloj y ya eran las cinco cuarenta de la mañana, me levante y me vestí, contemplé por un momento a bombón mientras seguía dormida y me golpeaba la duda sí debía despertarla para despedirme o irme sin decirle nada. Decidí inclinarme y darle un beso en la frente. Ella lo sintió y medio dormida se incorporó débilmente, rápidamente la sostuve, se frotó los ojos un poco y me miró.

—Seiya… ya te vas… no quiero que lo hagas— Me dijo con la voz cansada.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo bombón, sé que un día volveremos a estar juntos, lo presiento, no pierdas la esperanza por favor, yo estaré esperándote. Prométeme que no vas a llorar en cuanto salga de aquí, y yo te prometo que no vas a tener problemas haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Por favor sé feliz y cuídate mucho por tu bebe, te amo.

—Trataré de hacerlo, te amaré siempre Seiya, ya no lloraré te lo prometo. Por favor siempre piensa en mí.

—Tú también piénsame bombón pero ya no te pongas triste, hasta luego, mi dulce bombón.

La abracé y la besé por última vez y abandoné su casa, respiré hondo y subí a mi auto, debía descansar un poco porque tenía que arreglar las cosas con su esposo, no iba a permitir que ella lidiara sola con la situación.

Cuando llegué a mi casa hice unas cuantas llamadas para mover mis influencias y agendar una cita con el Dr. Chiba.

Tres horas después ya me encontraba afuera del hospital donde él trabajaba, esperé unos minutos hasta que me permitieron pasar a su oficina.

Toqué la puerta y me dijo que pasara.

—Buenos días, doctor—Le dije, me contestó el saludo y me hizo un además para que tomará asiento.

—Soy Seiya Kou, no he venido a consulta, vine porque necesito hablarte de un tema muy importante—Lo tuteé, sin ningún temor.

—¿El cantante?, ¿A qué has venido entonces?, como sea, pero que sea rápido.

—Sí. Soy compañero de trabajo de tu esposa, me enamoré de ella y por mi culpa te ha sido infiel conmigo, te repito, fue mi culpa, ella no tiene nada que ver.

Se levantó de su asiento de piel completamente furioso, pero aun así no sé me tiró encima para golpearme, recobró la compostura pero no volvió a sentarse.

—Por favor no le reclames nada porque está embarazada pero el bebé no es mío sino tuyo, si gustas desquitarte hazlo conmigo ahora o cuando lo requieras, no huiré como un chiquillo, asumo mi responsabilidad.

—Claro, claro, seguramente estuviste con ella anoche y en mi casa, ¿Cierto?—Me dijo siseando.

—No, la invité a la mía, y como ya te dije no le reclames nada por favor—Le mentí, tuve que hacerlo por el bien de ella.

—¿Y cómo sé que es mi hijo?, demuéstramelo ahora.

Saqué mi celular y busqué rápidamente una nota de un periódico serio donde decía que yo me encontraba en otra ciudad trabajando en mi nuevo disco y que estaría ahí por tres meses. Le pasé mi teléfono y él lo leyó.

—Sí, si es mío, algo sospechaba, soy médico después de todo.—Contestó con el ego del tamaño del mundo.

—Sé que no estoy en posición de exigirte nada, bueno en realidad sí tratándose de ella, te pido que la perdones y la ames.

—No eres nadie para decirme que debo o no debo hacer. Te voy a decir algo y espero que no andes repitiéndolo en las revistitas mediocres en las que sales.

—Jamás haría una cosa así, no soy perfecto pero no falto a mi palabra.—Chiba sonrió de forma cínica y tomó asiento de nuevo, cruzó sus piernas y comenzó a girar sutilmente la silla de lado a lado y se cruzó de brazos arrogantemente.

—Escucha bien Kou, yo soy gay, acabo de descubrirlo hace poco, amé a Serena más que tú, es y será la mujer de mi vida para siempre, y no voy a permitir que salga corriendo a tus brazos cuando se lo confiese, porque yo tampoco soy un cobarde, y menos ahora que voy a ser padre, mi hijo se va a criar a lado de sus padres, y si es necesario fingiré que todo está bien hasta que haya crecido y pueda entender mis circunstancias. Y no tienes derecho a objetar nada ya que por tú culpa me traicionó.

—Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Está es tu venganza entonces?, es decir, la usaste para tener descendencia, su embarazo ocurrió fortuitamente pero seguramente más adelante la ibas a convencer, ¿No es cierto?—Me enojé tanto que mis manos temblaban, no podía asimilar lo que me había dicho, no la amaba pero tampoco la dejaría ser feliz, la única razón coherente a todo eso era su hijo. Mi razón se nubló y no pude soportarlo más.

—Tómalo como quieras, no me importa tu maldita opi…

No aguanté y de una patada lo lancé al suelo con todo y su lujoso asiento, me tiré encima del dichoso asiento y le propiné un puñetazo en la cara, sé que me comporté como un salvaje cuando él claramente estaba siendo civilizado, pero es que no pude soportar su humillación. Bombón me había contado que la había sacado muy joven de su casa, como a los quince años, debido a que él se iba a estudiar a Harvard y su estancia en Norteamérica obviamente sería muy larga, digamos que por convertirla en su esposa no la dejó vivir su adolescencia.

Él con una fuerza descomunal me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me lanzó como a tres metros lejos de él, se levantó del suelo como un relámpago dispuesto a responder de la misma forma, pero me levanté a tiempo, se abalanzó sobre mí y me derribó, y también me dio un puñetazo en la cara, con mi rodilla le pegué en el estómago y creo que le saqué el aire, me lancé encima de él y le conecté un par de golpes en su cara, no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaríamos así y cómo iba a terminar aquello.

**C**_**ONTINUARÁ…**_

Ok, la verdad es que estuve pensando en cómo continuar esto y se me ocurrieron varias ideas, una era que Chiba muriera, otra que Serena le confesara todo y la perdonara y olvidaran lo ocurrido, pero se me ocurrió esto y ahora tengo más ideas de cómo finalizarla, pero eso será en un epílogo.

Gracias por leer, los quiero.


End file.
